flesh_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasthur
Tasthur '''is a malevolent cosmic being and the final boss of Flesh Project. As the main antagonist, it is the creator of the Vile Spawn that sabotage Korrosia and transforms human beings into grotesque monstrosities. Tasthur rests at the core of the Silver Mount, sealed away inside the fabled Statue of Tasthur. Throughout the events of the game, Tasthur manipulates Jeremy into doing the majority its bidding, with the end goal being to escape the confines of the statue, return to its full power, and reclaim Korrosia. Tasthur, being beyond that of mortal beings, lacks a gender and a clear form. It can, however, take on a massive, eldritch form once its true power is reached and is freed from its prison in the Silver Mount. Origin '''WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM HERE ON OUT Tasthur came to Earth in the form of a comet, crash-landing into what would come to be known as the Silver Mount on the island chain Korrosia. At the time, Korrosia was occupied by a small tribe who were in awe of the being's strange abilities and indescribable form, and they came to worship it as a god. Tasthur, being of a higher power and intelligence than mortal beings, used this to its advantage, demanding that the tribe perform grotesque rituals involving countless blood sacrifices. By consuming the flesh of sacrificed peoples, Tasthur's power grew indefinitely. Tasthur possesses the ability to mold and control the flesh of the living, using it to create malformed and monstrous creatures from the bodies of human beings. These magic abilities were also granted to the most loyal of worshipers, but on a much smaller scale, as no mortal could ever match what Tasthur is capable of. It is possible that these abilities were used to heal members of the tribe in order to secure their worship of Tasthur. Over time, however, the Korrosian tribe grew tired and fearful of Tasthur's constant demand of sacrifices, and a massive revolt occurred. Using the very magic granted to them by Tasthur itself, the tribe sealed the beast away inside of a statue that they themselves made as a symbol of worship, placed in the center of the Silver Mount. However, in successfully sealing Tasthur and draining it of its power, a great shockwave of energy was released, wiping out the entirety of the tribe as they ceased to exist. What little remained from their civilization were scattered artifacts and symbols they had made to glorify their god as Korrosia had otherwise become a wasteland. Over a century had passed since Tasthur's demise as squatters and settlers had begun occupying Korrosia. At this point in time, the island's natural beauty had begun to return as the settlers began farming and living throughout the island chain. Settlers often warned each other to stay away from the Silver Mount at all costs, as those of them who ventured there either never returned or were driven irreversibly mad. Awakening Disregarding the repeated warnings of those throughout Korrosia, Jeremy ventured the the Silver Mount, claiming he could "talk to" it and declaring that Korrosia was something of a sacred placed because of it. During one of his visits, Jeremy fell to the mount's pit while trying to find the source of a voice he had heard speaking to him, mortally wounding himself. When he came to, his wounds were healed, and he found himself lying before the Statue of Tasthur, as Tasthur itself began telling him of the vast power it possesses and how it can offer that same power to Jeremy in exchange for blood sacrifices. Jeremy, already unstable from Ivo's departure and now under Tasthur's influence, began killing people and offering their flesh to Tasthur to restore its strength as it granted him new, magical abilities. After enough sacrifices were offered, Tasthur had enough power to not only grant much of it to Jeremy, but also begin its siege on Korrosia. With him now as his assailant (or "prophet", as Jeremy described himself), the two began unleashing Tasthur's Vile Spawn, grotesque creature formed from the flesh of the living, onto the island. Many were killed while others were turned into spawns of varying forms and power themselves. Despite the armageddon it has unleashed, Tasthur is still imprisoned in the statue and the mount throughout the events of the Flesh Project. It can only be truly released from its prison once enough spawn have formed and lives have been claimed, thus unleashing its true power as it gains full control of Korrosia. This plot, however, is eventually foiled by Ivo, as he single-handedly defeats Tasthur before its true form is reached, sealing him once again in his statue as the ground beneath is collapses to unknown depths, never to be found again (seemingly). Abilities Tasthur is a cosmic being beyond human comprehension. Even in lesser forms, the mere sight or presence of it is enough to drive one mad. Its primary faculty, however, is its the ability to mold, reshape, and redefine the flesh of the living. The capacity of this ability spans from the power to heal wounds to allowing it to turn living beings into grotesque monsters with varying degrees of strength and power. These monsters are referred to as "the Vile Spawn". In addition to this, it also controls the minds of its victims, forcing them to handle his bidding of slaughtering people or helping turn them into other monstrosities. Victims of Tasthur can take on a variety of forms and abilities. In their simplest, many of them retain their overall human form, but are granted increased strength, speed, and mobility, in addition to a cannibalistic appetite. These particular victims, referred to as Mindless Husks, are considered an early phase of the transition from human to a Vile Spawn. Other grotesque forms that Tasthur forces upon its victims include Bindings, Fleshpawns, and Rescued Souls, while some possess immense enough power to be considered one of their own league, including The Gate, The Shambler, The Beholder, and others. Tasthur's ultimate weakness is that it is, and still remains, a prisoner within his statue. No matter how powerful it gets, unless it achieves its true form, it will never be able to break the spell that seals it. A single defeat of enough caliber was enough to drain it of all the power it had gained and once again forced it back into confinement, possibly forever.